wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ysera
|Geschlecht =weiblich |Klasse = |Lebenspunkte = |Stufe = |Titel =Die Erwachte |Zugehörigkeit = |Fraktion =Wyrmruhpakt |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = |Zone = |Gebiet =Drachenöde |Status =tot }} Ysera die Erwachte ist der ehemalige Aspekt des Grünen Drachenschwarms. Wie ihr Schwarm auch konnte auch die Drachenlady mit geschlossenen Augen gesehen werden. Sie war die Herrscherin des Smaragdgrünen Traumes, in dessen Zentrum, Yseras Auge, sie sich oft aufhielt. In Cataclysm ist sie erwacht und spielt erstmals eine Rolle, in Wrath of the Lich King kann man sie schlafend im Smaragdgrünen Drachenschrein endecken. Geschichte Der Untergang der Aspekte thumb|322px|right Ysera gehörte zu den wenigen Protodrachen die gebrochen sprechen konnten, das unterschied sie von ihren tierartigen Artgenossen. Ysera war ein kränklicher Protodrache von gelblicher Farbe, der das Erwachsenenalter nur dank der Hilfe und Fürsorge ihrer Gelegegeschwister Alexstrasza und Dralad erreichen konnte, denn andere Welpen in ihrem Zustand wären schon lang von ihren Eltern getötet worden. Als ein Dutzend Protodrachen Karibus jagten, traf Ysera auf einen blauweißen, ähnlich intelligenten Protodrachen namens Malygos. Sie wollte mehr über den Zustand der Leiche ihres Bruders erfahren, die Alexstrasza dank der Hilfe finden konnte. Ihre Schwester wies sie zurecht, doch ließ sie nicht locker. Ihr Gespräch wurde jäh vom Erscheinen des Riesen Galakrond unterbrochen. Nachdem der Koloss verschwunden war, machte sich ein grauer Protodrache mit dem Namen Neltharion über ihre Angst lustig. Später endeckten Alexstrasza und Ysera die zusammengeschrumpelten Leichen zweiter Protodrachen, darunter ein Begleiter Malygos', ein Protodrache mit dem Namen Tarys. Ein kleiner lilaner Protorache hatte die Theorie das Galakrond die Lebensenergie dieser beiden Drachen verschlungen hatte. Sie holten Malygos, damit dieser den lila Drachen sprechen kann. Doch als sie zu den Leichen zurückkehren, erwachen diese scheinbar wieder zum Leben. Die drei Protodrachen zerfetzen die untoten Protodrachen. Ysera will mit Galakrond kommunizieren, doch das lehnen die anderen Protodrachen ab. Später hilft sie dabei den Koloss zu töten.World of Warcraft: "Der Untergang der Aspekte", Richard A. Knaak, ISBN 978-3833228599 Segnung der Titanen Wie ihre Schwester Alexstrasza wird auch Ysera von der Titanenmutter Eonar mit einer wichtigen Aufgabe betraut. Sie soll über den thumbSmaragdgrünen Traum, die ätherische Blaupause Azeroths, wachen. Als die Titanin Ysera segnet spricht sie: "Du bist gebunden an den erwachenden Traum der Schöpfung. Die Natur ist dein Reich und alle Dinge erhaschen einen kurzen Blick auf den Smaragdgrünen Traum, wenn sie schlafen. Du siehst sie alle, Ysera. Und sie sehen dich, obwohl sie es vielleicht nicht wissen. Wie die Lebensbinderin berührst du alle lebenden Wesen und singst ihnen die Lieder der Schöpfung." Durch diesen Segen fällt Ysera in eine Art Schlummer, ihre Lieder sind geschlossen und Ysera selbst befindet sich zwischen Azeroth und dem Traum. Ziehmutter Cenarius' Als Elune merkt das ihr Sohn Cenarius mehr zur Welt der Sterblichen als der der Götter gehört gibt sie ihn an seinen Vater Malorne. Dieser zieht Cenarius mit Ysera auf. Es ist Ysera die ihm den smaragdgrünen Traum näher bringt. Es gibt aber auch Leute die glauben das Cenarius das Ergebnis einer Liebschaft zwischen Ysera und Malorne sei. Krieg der Ahnen Wie alle Drachen fällt auch Ysera samt ihrem grünen Drachenschwarm auf den mittlerweile bösen Neltharion und dessen Idee mit der Drachenseele hinein. Sie gibt einen Teil ihrer Essenz in das Artefakt, doch als diese finster aufleuchtet fragt Sie ob das normal sei, lässt sich aber vom Erdwächter beruhigen. Bei der Endschlacht am Brunnen der Ewigkeit trägt sie Malfurion Sturmgrimm auf ihrem Rücken. Als die Drachenaspekte Nordrassil segnen verband Ysera den Baum mit dem smaragdgrünen Traum. So können die Nachtelfen den Traum betreten. Tag des Drachen Wie Malygos und Nozdormu folgt auch Ysera Krasus' Ruf nach Grim Batol. Doch sind sie dem schwarzen Aspekten Todesschwinge nicht gewachsen, bis der Menschenmagier Rhonin die Drachenseele zerschmettert. Mit ihrer zurückgekehrten Macht können Sie Todesschwinge vertreiben. Der Tempel von Atal'Hakkar Ysera erfuhr vom dunklen Plan der Hakkari ihren gefallenen Schlangengott in ihren Tempel in den Sümpfen des Elends herbei zu rufen. Sie zerschmettert den Tempel mit all ihrer Macht. Der Kontakt mit Ysera brach ab als sich der smaragdgrüne Albtraum zu regen begann. Ihre Vertrauten Lethon, Emeriss,Taerar und Ysonde werden vom Albtraum verdorben und drehen durch. Wrath of the Lichking Ysera kann schlafend im grünen Drachenschrein in der Drachenöde gefunden werden. Nisha die Gartenwächterin will mit kommunzieren, denn Sie soll im Kampf gegen die Geißel mithelfen. Doch der Albtraum hat Sie verwirrt, sie befiehlt die Tötung eines jeden Wesens im Schrein der nicht zum grünen Drachenschwarm gehört. Kampf gegen den Albtraumlord Die Situation im smaragdgrünen Traum hat sich nach dem Tod des Lichkönigs noch verschlechtert. Der Albtraumlord hat begonnen seinen Meisterplan auszuführen. Obwohl Lethon versuchte Sie zu entführen konnte Ysera sich wehren. Im Zentrum des Traums führt sie Drachen, Druiden und Urturme gegen den Albtraum. Sie führte Thrua zu Malfurion Sturmgrimms Kerker um ihn zu befreien. Kaum ist der Erzdruide frei sieht sie wie ihr erster Gefährte Eranikus im Albtraum gefangen wird. Doch war es ein verkleiderter Lethon. Der nimmt nun Ysera gefangen. Ysera blieb den restlichen Konflikt im Auge von Ysera gefangen. Erst als sich Eranikus opfert kann Sie entkommen. Doch musste Malfurion die letzte Schlacht gegen Xavius allein schlagen. Ysera und Alexstraza verheiraten später Malfurion und Tyrande und segnet Teldrassil endlich richtig. Drachendämerung Seit sie aus dem Traum herausgekommen ist, stehen Yseras Augen offen. Sie ist als "Erwachte" bekannt geworden. Sie hat eine Vision von der Stunde des Zwielichts und bittet Thrall Nozdormu in den Zeitwegen zu finden. Später hilft Sie ihm die Bestie Chromatus zu töten. Cataclysm Ysera steht Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Hamuul Runentotem im Kampf gegen Ragnaros bei. Sturm auf die Feuerlande Ysera hilft den Schamanen und Druiden bei der Heilung Nordrassils. Später ist Sie auf Thralls und Aggras Hochzeit. Die Aufgabe der Aspekte Ysera hilft Thrall dabei seine besondere Verbindung mit der Erde besser zu verstehen. Auch unterstüzt sie ihn dabei seine Fähigkeiten zu erforschen. Ysera hat eine Vision von der Entstehung der Drachenseele und ist mit ihrer Bergung aus der Vergangenheit einverstanden. Stunde des Zwielichts Ysera, Thrall und die anderen Aspekte laden die Drachenseele auf der Spitze des Wyrmruhtempels auf. Als es zur letzten thumb|312pxSchlacht gegen Todesschwinge kommt geben die Aspekte ihre Macht auf um den Weltuntergang zu verhindern, denn das war immer die wirkliche Aufgabe der Aspekte. Das Ende der Aspekte Ysera ist die lauteste Stimme die die Auflösung des Wyrmruhpakts fordert, denn die Sterblichen haben die Aufgaben der Schwärme übernommen und führen Sie sogar besser aus. Als Kalecgos die Vergangenheit der Aspekte als Protodrachen durch ein Artefakt erlebt hat ruft er sie erneut zusammen. Als die ehemaligen Aspekte gesehen haben was sie als "gewönliche" Drachen ohne besondere Macht geleistet haben erkennen sie das sie auch ohne ihre Magie Azeroth noch helfen können, daher wollen SIe den Wyrmruhpakt fortsetzen. Kriegsverbrechen Ysera nimmt wie ihre Schwester am Kriegsverbrechertribunal von Garrosh Höllschrei teil. Der Fall der Träumerin Cenarius verfällt immer mehr dem Smaragdgrünen Albtraum - Ysera versucht ein Heilmittel zu finden, wird aber von Xavius verdorben und zu einem Albtraumdrachen. Gemeinsam mit Xavius nimmt sie Malfurion gefangen und stellt Tyrande Wisperwind vor die Wahl, ihren Gatten beim Sterben zu begleiten oder den Tempel der Elune gegen Ysera zu verteidigen. Tyrande verteidigt den Tempel, während des Kampfes wird Ysera getötet. Quellen en:Ysera es:Ysera fi:Ysera fr:Ysera hu:Ysera no:Ysera pl:Ysera Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Grüner Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Person